A night And problems
by DeadlyAndgelOfDarknessXx
Summary: My first rated M . Sorry if its bad .


Emo Crys P.O.V

Flipz -17

Emo crys-18

" Hey Guys . Whats up ? " Flipz asked as she sat down next to me and my friends .

I blushed and glanced at her . She was laughing at something Lil' Rob was telling her . I Sighed And Felt the others staring at me . " What ? I asked and looked at their smiling faces . " You like flipz . Don't you ? " Jay-Jay Asked , Smirking . " SO ? " I mumbled , Feeling the blush on my face . " Tell her . She'll like you back . I know it . " Jay-Jay suggested as it started raining . I Looked at flipz , Who was making her way to her house , Shivering in the cold rain . The guys dispersed and I ran to catch up with flipz

" Hey Flipz ! Wait up ! You look cold " I Wrapped my jacket around her shoulders . " Thanks " She Nodded and Put the hood up and slipped her hands through the sleeves . She was Quiet while she fastened the front . She looked cute …. And sexy . In my jacket . She giggled and blushed when she caught me staring . I Moved my eyes . I felt something warm Wrap around my hand . I glanced over and realized flipz was Holding my hand ! I blushed and smiled at her .

We finally reached her house . Her parents were gone . She was alone . She tried to undo the zipper , And to no avail she glanced at me with a look that said ' Help ! ' I smiled . " Come on inside . It's starting to dump buckets on us " She glanced up before leading me to the door and up to her room .

She sat on the bed and desperatley tried to undo the jacket zipper . " Help me ! " She snapped . I sat next to her and Fiddled with it at an uncomfortable angle . She saw the position I was in and smirked . She moved so that she sat on my lap . I blushed and continued to work the zipper . I finally got it undone . But she didn't move . She leaned in and Kissed my lips lightly . I was shocked . The girl of my dreams was kissing me ! I Smiled and Kissed her back . She Went from sweet and Passionate to Hungry and Needing . She pushed me back onto the bed and Continued to kiss me .

I Kissed her back with matching intensity . She Pulled away only for a moment . She locked the door and climbed back on top of me . She Grinned and tugged off her shirt . She revealed a lacy bra . It was dark purple and black . She kissed me as she tugged off my shirt . I Raised my arms and she slipped it over my head . She kissed me again , This time , Running her nails up and down my stomach and rib cage , Lightly scraping my skin . I shivered .

She smirked and Slid her tongue across my lip . I opened my lips slightly She slid her tongue in my mouth and Ran it over my tongue . I caught on and joined her battle for dominance . I won after a minute and we pulled apart for air . Sh Sat up and Unclasped her Lacy bra , Revealing he Breasts . She laid on her back and let me climb on top of her . I leaned down to her ear ." Now you are mine " I Growled playfully . She giggled under me . I straddled her hips and brushed my hands over her breasts . She moaned as I Hovered over one for a second before Taking it into my mouth and Moving my tongue over it . She arched her back and Moaned louder . I Felt myself getting harder . She Gasped as I Nipped at the tender skin on her breast .

She Tugged at the zipper of my jeans . I Waited patiently As she took her finally got it undone . She smirked and Teased me by rubbing up against me erection . I moaned and shook my head . " Oh . You're killing me " I moaned breathlessly . She smirked again . I tugged at her jeans as she kicked them off . I Could feel her getting wet through our underwear . I pressed against her opening. She Tensed up And looked at me . I nodded and She Pulled the elastic of my waistband . She Smiled when she saw me hard and throbbing . She Slowly slid down under my legs . She took my member in her mouth and Bit down a little . I stiffened . She Moved her head . I grabbed Fistfuls of her hair and she moved faster . She Rubbed the shaft . She moved faster and stopped after a minute . She Pushed her self with support of my legs . Till Her head was pressed up against the back board She Spread her legs and Kicked my knee .

I Took the hint and Hugged her waist .I kissed her stomach and left a trail of kisses from the top of her rib cage to the lining of her underwear . She nodded . I slowly Pulled down the garment and kissed her Stomach . Flipz sat up on her elbows . She looked at me for a second . We both nodded and I Knew she wanted it . Now . I Put my hands on either sided of her shoulders . I slowly put the tip inside . I looked down at her and she looked unsure . I leaned down and whispered in her ear . " Tell me if I hurt you " I Told her and Ran my hands through her hair .

She nodded and Hugged her arms over her chest . She closed her eyes and Gasped when I slid in . I stayed still as she adjust to the feel of me inside her . She squirmed around . She fianally nodded and I pulled out and pushed in again . She gave a small gasp . I smiled and set a Pattern . Every time she gasped . I slid out and when she relaxed against it . I pushed in . She Gasped Once before she tightened and Came . I came right after her . She looked up at me and Kissed me . I Fell onto the spot beside her .

" Amazing . I love you " She whispered . " Love you too " I whispered before falling into a deep sleep beside her .


End file.
